Bienvenue, tocard !
by MistyyDay
Summary: Quand Newt reprend connaissance, il ne se souvient plus de rien, seul son nom lui revient. Autour de lui, une vingtaine de garçons se réveillent et se retrouvent confronter à la même situation. Ils sont amnésiques, ils vont devoir vivre reclus au centre d'un immense labyrinthe. Leur unique but : trouver la sortie. Mais pour ça, il faut apprendre à survivre.
1. Ouvrir les yeux

**Posté le :** 27 Octobre

 **P'tit mot :** Ma fiction se concentrera majoritairement sur le livre mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Pour m'en éloigner, j'ai décidé de m'intéresser principalement au personnage de Newt. Ma fiction débute donc bien avant l'arrivée de Thomas, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un Newtmas ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et que vous ma laisserez un p'tit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si c'est négatif, ça aide à avancer ;) )

 **Musique qui m'a inspiré dans l'écriture :** One Day de Kodaline

* * *

 **AFTER THE FALL**

CHAPITRE I - PARTIE 1

* * *

 _"Faute de renseignements plus précis, personne, à commencer par moi, ne savait ce que j'étais venu foutre sur Terre."_ \- Sartre

* * *

Une sensation agréable parcourait son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, n'avait jamais été aussi détendu. C'était une sensation étrange car inconnue, l'impression de se laisser porter, de voler, d'être enfin libre. Son esprit divaguait. Il se trouvait entre deux mondes. Et c'était reposant, Il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller, ne pas penser, juste ressentir pendant quelques instants. Peut-être même plus que quelques instants, mais cela importait peu car tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que cette sensation dure. Dure. Dure. Encore et encore. Le plus longtemps possible. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Et celle-ci approchait.

Il sentit d'abord ses paupières lui picoter, puis ses doigts. Comme si des millions de petites punaises lui rentraient dans la peau au même moment. Une autre sensation s'ajouta, encore plus désagréable. Sa peau commençait à chauffer, à le brûler. Il avait envie de crier. Mais il ne pouvait pas, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son ne sortit. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il était si bien auparavant, comment ça avait pu changer en une minute à peine ? L'explication ne lui venait pas... Peut-être fallait-il ouvrir les yeux ? Alors tout serait clair. Sauf qu'il ne le voulait pas, lui restant encore cette sensation si agréable et particulière qui lui avait procuré un vif plaisir. Si il ouvrait les yeux, tout serait terminé, il en était persuadée. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Se battait alors en lui cette sérénité tellement libératrice – qu'il espérait bien retrouver en lui sous peu – et cette curiosité qui l'animait, qui le faisait s'interroger. Où était-il ? D'où provenait cette douleur ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené là ? Et, plus important, qui était-il ?

« Je m'appelle Newt. » se dit-il. C'était la seule chose qui lui revenait, qui lui semblait logique. Le fait de connaître son prénom le rassurait un peu.

Néanmoins, il fallait faire un choix. Le savoir lui importait plus. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il comprenne enfin. Alors, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps avant qu'il n'agisse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, une seconde au moins, avant de se refermer soudainement, ne supportant pas d'être autant éblouie. Il devait retenter l'expérience. Les paupières se soulevèrent encore une fois, mais cette fois il savait à quoi s'attendre. Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que sa vue ne s'adapte pour de bon. Un beau ciel bleu le dominait, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant comme information. Il bougea ses doigts, la douleur était totalement partie, il se sentait juste groggy. Chacun de ses membres se réveillaient, prêt à bouger enfin. Newt déplaça donc ses mains puis ses coudes pour soulever le haut de son corps et ainsi prendre une position assise. Et là, il eut une bonne vue de l'ensemble.

Il semblait se trouver dans une immense plaine, bordée par des murs gigantesques recouverts de lierres pour la majorité. A sa droite, des arbres cachaient une partie du mur. Juste en face de lui cependant, il pouvait voir une grande fente qui permettait d'accéder de l'autre côté du mur. En se tournant, il constata que chacun des quatre murs qui l'encerclait possédait cette ouverture.

Ce lieu lui était totalement inconnu, et c'était bien le plus surprenant. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Où était-il exactement ? Encore des questions qui s'ajoutaient. A croire que, plus il en voyait, plus les questions émergeaient.

Newt avait tellement était obnubilé par le décor qui l'entourait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se trouvait tout proche de lui. Un grognement qui émanait de derrière lui le fit sursauter et se retourner immédiatement. Il écarquilla alors les yeux et se leva lentement. C'était pas croyable... Une dizaine, ou peut-être même plus, de garçons étaient allongés au sol ou alors en train de faire le même constat que lui. Eux aussi semblaient perdus.

\- Eh toi ! Tu sais ce que c'est ce bordel ?!

Un garçon blond aux joues gonflées et au nez aplati s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'air plus énervé que choqué par ce qui lui arrivait. Il était plutôt baraqué, bien bâti, et Newt se sentait bien frêle par rapport à lui. Sa grosse main se posa sur l'épaule de Newt et il se pencha pour lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je viens de me réveiller comme toi. J'ai aucun souvenir de...

Là, ça le marqua. Non, il n'avait aucun souvenir. Son existence passé, tout avait été effacé. Rien ne lui revenait. Ses parents... - parce qu'il devait bien avoir des parents – lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Newt ne comprenait pas. Les questions s'entassaient un peu plus dans sa tête au fur et à mesure. Il se détourna du garçon qui le maintenait toujours et se tourna vers de grosses caisses un peu plus loin, qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Et une autre question s'ajouta parmi les autres quand il vit les inscriptions sur les caisses.

Que signifiait « Wicked is good » ?


	2. Se questionner

**Posté le :** 27 Octobre

 **P'tit mot :** Ma fiction se concentrera majoritairement sur le livre mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Pour m'en éloigner, j'ai décidé de m'intéresser principalement au personnage de Newt. Ma fiction débute donc bien avant l'arrivée de Thomas, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un Newtmas ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et que vous ma laisserez un p'tit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si c'est négatif, ça aide à avancer ;) )

 **Musique qui m'a inspiré dans l'écriture :** All Comes Down de Kodaline

* * *

 **AFTER THE FALL**

CHAPITRE I - PARTIE 2

* * *

 _« L'important n'est pas ce qu'on fait de nous, mais ce que nous faisons nous-mêmes de ce qu'on a fait de nous. » - Sartre  
_

* * *

Tous les garçons se rassemblèrent après avoir retrouvé leurs esprits. Il s'avéra que tous avait oublié leurs existences passées. Seul leur prénom revenait. Newt écoutait les uns et les autres prendre la parole. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, leur ordonner de se taire parce que personne ne s'entendait, parce que ce n'était pas dans un tel désordre qu'ils comprendraient ce qui leur était arrivé. Certains restaient silencieux comme lui, semblant réfléchir, mais personne n'intervenait. Il fallait agir.

Newt sortit alors du groupe pour se diriger vers les caisses. Elles reposaient toutes sur une sorte de grille. C'était la seule partie de la plaine qui n'était pas recouverte d'herbe. Il s'agissait d'une grande plaque métallique avec au centre cette grille recouverte de boites en bois. Certaines étaient énormes, en vérité il y en avait de toutes les tailles. Il s'agenouilla devant l'une d'elle et passa sa main sur les inscriptions. Ce «Wicked is Good » était absolument partout et Newt n'en comprenait pas le sens. Le méchant est bon. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il y avait tout un mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à lever.

\- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Toujours la même voix. Le même blond baraqué. Newt avait apprit qu'il se prénommait en fait Gally. Et, de ce qu'il avait vu de lui, ce n'était pas le type de personnes qu'il aimait côtoyer. Il faisait trop son dur à cuire avec les autres, il était brusque et avait une assez forte personnalité.

\- Je me dis qu'on trouvera peut-être des infos en les ouvrant, lui répondit Newt en se tournant vers lui.

D'autres garçons avaient suivis la discussion et se rapprochaient d'eux. Un grand gars noir, encore plus grand que ce Gally, écarta tout le monde pour pouvoir arriver au premier rang.

\- Pas bête, dit-il de sa voix grave. Toi, dit-il en indiquant Gally, tu nous aides. Les autres vous bougez pas.

A trois ils ouvrirent une bonne dizaine de caisses. A l'intérieur, il y avait tout le matériel utile pour se créer un habitat confortable : des outils, de l'engrais, et ils découvrirent même une vache enfermée dans une cage. Tous comprirent qu'on attendait d'eux qu'ils apprennent à vivre dans ce lieu. Mais pourquoi ? Tout ça était incompréhensible.

\- J'sais pas vous mais moi je compte pas rester ici plus longtemps ! s'exclama un petit rouquin que Newt n'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Ah oui ?! Et tu comptes aller où tocard ? s'exclama le gars à la peau noire.

Sa carrure effraya un peu le rouquin qui se recula mais il remit vite-fait d'aplomb et prit une position bien droite pour lui faire face.

\- Ses fentes dans les murs sont pas là pour la déco ! Je vais me barrer d'ici et ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi me suivent !

Il s'éloigna rapidement, se dirigeant vers le mur le plus proche. Newt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans cette endroit inconnue mais ces hauts murs ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il suivit tout de même le rouquin comme tout le monde. Plus il s'approchait, plus le mur se dressait devant eux de toute sa hauteur, c'est là que Newt remarqua qu'il avait sous-estimé sa hauteur. Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée – ou bien était-ce la sortie ? - et se stoppèrent. Le long couloir était sombre, personne ne pouvait voir où il venait. Le rouquin avait à nouveau perdu de son assurance en voyant ça. Il se tourna vers les autres garçons et hocha la tête.

\- J'y vais !

Il se détourna et avança de quelques pas incertains. Quand les autres virent qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, certains le suivirent alors. Newt hésitait encore. Et il n'était pas le seul. Gally et le gars à la peau noire était resté avec lui.

\- On n'en sait pas encore assez, je veux pas prendre de risque ! s'exclama un blond avant de s'éloigner du mur et de retourner vers les caisses.

Un asiatique se posta à côté de Newt, les bras croisés. Son visage était à premier abord impassible mais Newt vit dans ses yeux le doute. Ce type avait clairement le goût du risque, ça se lisait dans ses yeux, il avait cette sorte d'excitation. Et pourtant...

\- Vous voyez quelque chose ?! s'exclama t-il à l'intention de ceux qui était partis.

\- Juste d'autres couloirs! lui répondit une voix lointaine.

\- Revenez là ! cria le grand noir.

A ce moment-là, une secousse les fit tous vaciller et reculer. Newt ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le sol tremblait et, devant leurs yeux ébahis, les portes se refermèrent. Newt tourna le regard vers les autres portes. Elles aussi se refermaient.

\- Revenez ! crièrent t-il tous ensemble.

Le mur de droite se déplaçait alors vers celui de gauche. Ils remarquaient tous à présent que le mur de gauche possédait des trous énormes qui correspondaient parfaitement aux pointes du mur de droite. Des garçons revinrent alors en courant vers eux et se jetèrent quasiment sur eux. La porte était quasiment refermée. Le rouquin et deux autres couraient toujours vers eux, criant. Newt et les autres ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider. S'ils entraient, ils se retrouveraient bloqués aussi et il n'y avait aucun moyen de bloquer la porte. Elle se referma alors dans un gros « boum », bloquant l'accès. Trois d'entre eux étaient coincés à l'intérieur.

Newt avait bloqué sa respiration. Son voisin avait décroisé ses bras qui se serraient à présent en poing.

\- Faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama un brun.

La nuit était tombé à présent et, s'étant servi des outils dans les caisses, certains gars avait commencé à employer plusieurs techniques pour écarter les deux portes mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient tous en sueur et pantelants à présent, à regarder la haute porte.

\- Ça sert à rien..., souffla l'asiatique.

Il était bien le seul à dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Newt. Comme si quelqu'un tapait une barre métallique contre de la pierre. Il remarqua une sorte de mouvement sur sa gauche, derrière les branches de lierres qui recouvraient le mur. Il les écarta alors et recula d'un bond. Une petite vitre permettait de voir de l'autre côté du mur. Et il venait de voir ce qui faisait ce bruit étrange.

\- Venez-là ! dit-il aux autres.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et regardèrent à leur tour à travers le carreau. Une chose énorme, mi-métallique mi-bête, glissait sur le sol. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir exactement ce que c'était parce qu'il faisait nuit mais ils savaient qu'ils en avaient peur. Ses extrémités étaient terminées par des instruments bien coupants comme des cisailles ou bien des lames. Ils s'éloignèrent tous et firent retomber le lierre sur le carreau.

Cette nuit-là, aucun d'eux ne dormit. Ils attendirent jusqu'au petit matin pour voir si un changement s'effectuait. La porte de droite s'écarta alors de celle de gauche au petit matin. Et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la bête ni de leurs trois compagnons.


	3. Découvrir

**Posté le :** 31 Octobre 2015 **  
**

 **P'tit mot :** Ma fiction se concentrera majoritairement sur le livre mais il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Pour m'en éloigner, j'ai décidé de m'intéresser principalement au personnage de Newt. Ma fiction débute donc bien avant l'arrivée de Thomas, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un Newtmas ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et que vous ma laisserez un p'tit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si c'est négatif, ça aide à avancer ;) )

 **Musique qui m'a inspiré dans l'écriture :** Guns and Roses de Lana Del Rey

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont follow ou mit en favoris ma fanfiction, ça me fait plaisir ! :D N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis surtout :)

* * *

 **AFTER THE FALL**

CHAPITRE II - PARTIE 1

* * *

" _Ce qui est terrible, ce n'est pas de souffrir ni de mourir, mais de mourir en vain." - Sartre  
_

* * *

Cela faisait à présent six mois qu'ils étaient arrivé dans ce qu'ils appellent à présent « le bloc ». Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs eux-mêmes surnommés les « blocards ». Tout un tas de mots avaient été ajoutés à leur vocabulaire, parfois de manière réfléchie – pour décrire quelque chose par un mot unique et pas par une expression abstraite – ou parfois de manière spontanée. Des parties de leur vocabulaire s'était totalement envolée, d'autres avaient été remplacés par des mots plus drôles. Le mot « plonk » par exemple décrivait le son que faisait une crotte en tombant dans le pot. C'est comme cela qu'il remplaça le mot « caca ». C'était Blaise, un petit brun aux tâches de rousseurs, qui avait le premier lancé le mot « plonk » pendant une discussion, et cela avait fait marrer pas mal de ses camarades. Le mot était alors resté, puis réutilisé à d'autres fins, comme insulte par exemple. Fusaient alors dans tous les sens : « T'as du plonk dans la cervelle ! ».

Le mot favori d'Alby, leur nouveau chef, « tocard » avait été reprit à toutes les sauces. Il servait majoritairement à insulter l'autre. Mais n'importe qui vous dirait qu'il était plus employé de manière affective. C'était une des marques de fabrique des blocards, ils le disaient à tout bout de champ, tellement souvent qu'il avait perdu son caractère d'insulte. C'était comme un surnom.

Il était tout naturel de se créer une culture, un langage si l'on voulait créer une société. Certes, il s'agissait d'une petite société mais les changements étaient assez minimes.

Leur habitat avait aussi beaucoup évolué. Ils avaient désormais une ferme, il fallait toujours la réparer mais elle était bel et bien là. Elle pouvait servir de dortoir pour certains – le reste des garçons préférant dormir dehors car le temps ne changeait jamais et que c'était tout aussi confortable - et aussi d'infirmerie. C'était aussi l'endroit où Siggy préparait les repas de tout le monde. Il ne faisait pas partie des premiers blocards mais il s'était très bien intégré grâce à ses talents en cuisine, tellement bien qu'à présent tout le monde le surnommait Poêle-à-frire. La ferme possédait aussi une salle d'eau commune.

Il y avait aussi le gnouf, c'était un simple cube en béton avec une fenêtre à barreaux et une porte en bois à serrure. Elle servait de cellule en cas de problème. La personne devait d'abord passer devant le conseil qui déciderait de leur punition et de la durée de la dite punition.

Tout s'organisait presque parfaitement. Chaque blocard avait son occupation. Il n'y avait pas de feignant dans le Bloc. Les bâtisseurs avaient construits la ferme et continuaient de la bricoler encore un peu, travaillant aussi continuellement sur les enclos où étaient élevées les bêtes et la grange où elles étaient tuées. Les medjacks apprenaient à soigner les petites comme les grosses blessures même s'ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés à ça au départ. Les sarcleurs avaient de plus en plus de boulots car les récoltes et les plantations se faisaient de plus en plus prometteuses. Les trancheurs...faisaient leur boulot et c'était tout ce que tout le monde voulait savoir, sans aucun détail supplémentaire. Et les torcheurs, on évitait souvent d'en parler parce qu'ils héritaient quand même du sale boulot, c'est-à-dire nettoyer les saletés de tout le monde.

Il restait ensuite les cartographes et les coureurs. La dernière catégorie se chargeait de parcourir le labyrinthe et d'en mémoriser les passages. C'était un boulot difficile pour différents points. Les coureurs devaient absolument mémoriser chaque chemin, c'est pourquoi ils se baladaient toujours avec un carnet pour prendre des notes. Ils devaient aussi se dépêcher pour éviter de se retrouver coincés dans le labyrinthe à la nuit tombée. La dernière difficulté était qu'il était quasiment impossible de faire un dessin du labyrinthe précis car celui-ci changeait tous les jours. Un passage empruntait le jour même deviendrait un cul-de-sac le jour d'après. Les coureurs devaient, quand ils revenaient, foncer immédiatement vers la salle des cartes pour ne rien oublier, et, avec l'aide des cartographes, dessinaient ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et seuls les coureurs étaient autorisés à sortir du Bloc.

Newt était fier de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu créer tous ensemble. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, et il y en aurait encore certainement, mais ça fonctionnait. Il regardait le Bloc avec espoir mais son regard s'assombrit quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau et bien sûr il s'agissait de ce fichu labyrinthe qui entourait le bloc et qui les emprisonnait ici.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda Minho en s'approchant de lui.

Ce dernier s'était avéré être une énorme boule d'énergie. Il était absolument incapable de rester une minute sans agir. Il n'y paraissait pas comme ça. Newt le voyait au départ comme quelqu'un de posé. Mais ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux la première fois était bien réel. Il s'était révélé être le parfait gars pour entrer dans le labyrinthe. Dynamique, endurant, rapide. Dans le labyrinthe, ce n'était plus Alby le leader, mais bien lui.

\- Arrête de regarder le bloc en rêvant comme une tocarde, on a du pain sur la planche.

Newt sourit avant de suivre Minho en direction de la porte Nord où d'autres coureurs les attendaient.

\- George, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Minho et Newt se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Habituellement, seuls les coureurs étaient levés, silencieusement, pour prendre la direction du labyrinthe. Mais deux blocards semblaient se chamailler, et ils ne faisaient pas partis des coureurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Newt en s'approchant d'eux.

Des disputes, il y en avait souvent. Même trop fréquemment et il espérait pouvoir régler celle-ci rapidement.

\- Va avec les autres, dit-il à Minho. Je m'occupe de ces deux-là.

L'asiatique s'éloigna alors après avoir hoché la tête et rejoignit les coureurs pour entrer dans le labyrinthe. Déjà qu'en une journée, ils n'exploraient pas énormément, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps pour ça. Et ça ne dérangeait pas Newt qui ne s'habituait toujours pas au labyrinthe. Il en faisait même des cauchemars. Mais il n'osait pas en parler aux autres.

Newt rejoignit Louis, le gars qui criait après George, et lui demanda ce qui arrivait à ce dernier. Louis était un grand gars, assez large d'épaules. Il pouvait sembler dur à cuire et grande gueule mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, même tout le contraire. Ces adjectifs restaient réservés à Gally. George lui était un grand rouquin plutôt solitaire. Son seul véritable ami était Louis et ils travaillaient tous les deux en tant que bâtisseurs.

Ils avaient été plutôt calme depuis le début, ce n'étaient pas le genre de gars à se faire remarquer. C'était ce qui surprenait Newt à présent. George semblait déterminé et se dirigeait d'un pied ferme jusqu'à la boite. C'était là-bas que les vingts premiers blocards s'étaient tous éveillés et c'était pas en-dessous que leur était amené chaque mois un nouveau gars et des vivres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? Demanda Newt à Louis en le suivant d'un peu plus loin.

\- Je sais pas trop... Mais il est hyper bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il veut rien me dire, lui répondit Louis.

\- Reste ici, je m'en charge, dit Newt en accélérant le pas.

Il rejoignit finalement George et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour le stopper. Il sursaute avant de se tourner vers Newt, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence plus tôt. Ses yeux allaient dans tous les sens et il finit par baisser la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive George ? chuchote Newt doucement.

Mais celui-ci s'écarta brutalement de Newt et reprit sa marche vers la Boite. Il en ouvrit les trappes et sortit la corde qui leur servait habituellement à aider le « bleu » à monter et à sortir de la cage quand il arrivait dans le Bloc. Newt ne comprenait pas ce comportement. George, si discret, ne s'était jamais montré dans cet état. C'était surprenant.

\- Explique-moi George...

Ce dernier ce tourna vers lui après qu'il ait accroché la corde autour de sa taille – l'autre bout étant déjà fermement attaché à un des barreaux de la boite –. Son visage était froid et déterminé, sa respiration forte.

\- J'en peux plus de cet endroit. Jamais nous ne sortirons d'ici. Si on ne peut pas trouver une sortie dans ce fichu labyrinthe alors il y a un seul autre moyen.

Il se mit alors à crier pour que tout les blocards l'entendent. Même s'ils dormaient tous. Il suffisait d'un blocard réveillé pour avertir tous les autres. Ils se rassemblèrent alors tous un peu plus loin, certains encore endormis. Newt restait en tête, bien droit, à observer George.

\- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir George. Tu sais très bien qu'on a déjà essayé de descendre par la Boite.

Quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient pensé à mettre un blocard dans la Boite après qu'elle soit remonter pour amener un « bleu ». Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, la Boite n'était pas redescendu tant que le gars était à l'intérieur. Sauf que George ne pensait pas à ça. Il s'asseyait sur le rebord métallique qui bordait la Boite quand Alby rejoignit Newt. Le grand gars à la peau noire devait avoir préféré rebrousser chemin pour se charger de cette histoire plutôt que de suivre les coureurs. Et ça soulageait Newt parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

\- Reviens-ici George, on va discuter d'accord, dit-il Alby de sa voix grave et imposante.

Mais George secoua la tête et se faufila entre la cage qui ramenait les nouveaux et les bordures métalliques qui plongeaient droit vers on ne sait où. L'espace était petit mais il réussit à passer. Alby et Newt foncèrent vers la Boite, s'agenouillant pour voir George descendre dans ce tunnel sombre. Ils avaient beau désapprouver, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'espérer que George trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Alby tirait même sur la corde pour ne pas que George descende trop vite, et lui demandait constamment s'il voyait quelque chose.

Soudain, un sifflement rapide qui provenait du tunnel stoppa Alby. Ils n'entendaient plus la forte respiration de George alors ils l'appelèrent mais il n'y avait plus aucune réponse de sa part.

\- Amenez une lampe torche ! gueula Alby aux autres blocards.

La lampe pointé dans le tunnel, Alby et Newt observaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer en bas. Newt recula quand il aperçut des gouttes de sang couler contre les parois. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus et au vu de l'expression d'Alby, celui-ci avait trouver George. Il se releva et fit face aux blocards pour prendre la parole. Alby était le chef après tout.

\- Nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres aujourd'hui ! Que cela serve de leçon. Quiconque brave le règlement en subit les conséquences. Nous sommes un groupe, nous devons être soudés. George a voulu se débrouiller seul, il n'a fait part de ses plans à personne et il est mort à présent. Si vous avez une idée, si vous vous sentez délaissé, pas à votre place ou si vous avez tout simplement besoin de parlez, c'est au groupe qu'il faut s'adresser. N'agissez jamais seul. Jamais. On nous a envoyé ici ensemble, et nous en sortirons ensemble. C'est la leçon que nous venons d'apprendre aujourd'hui.

Newt baissa la tête à ses mots. Si seulement Alby savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à propos de tout ça.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :) Je veux absolument tout savoir, même si c'est négatif (ça aide à avancer et à s'améliorer). N'hésitez pas ! Je ne me suis pas corrigé alors dites-moi si vous relevez des fautes x)_

 _Pour les prénoms : en regardant le film à nouveau, j'ai cru voir le prénom George barré sur le mur alors je l'ai reprit pour plus de crédibilité. Et pour Louis, ça fait référence à Louis Lumière ou à Louis Pasteur._


End file.
